


Texts From Rin

by kotomaru



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Texting, maki is shy about her love for rin, rin is not shy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotomaru/pseuds/kotomaru
Summary: Maki receives loving texts from her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love rinmaki so much,, bury me in rinmaki

Maki is humming to herself, eyes lidded, her focus on her studies. Despite all the work it takes to be a school idol, she has to keep her grades up. It's difficult to balance schoolwork and composing music, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She knows not everyone from Muse cares about their studies. No matter how much she nags Rin, Rin always finds an excuse. Maki can't find it within her to continue arguing over it.

The thought of Rin causes a smile to form on her lips, and she wonders what the aforementioned girl is up to currently. The music she was listening to dulls for a moment, and she receives a notification that Rin texted her. Speak of the devil.

_Rin:_

_maki !! gues s what !! I saw_

Maki rolls her eyes at Rin's spelling. Really, it's not that difficult to add proper punctuation. Regardless, she decides to amuse her.

_Maki:  
_

_If it's not your textbook, I doubt it's worth your time._

_Rin:_

_ur so mean to me... I'm jsut doing my best.... no it was not a txtbook_

Maki can't help but wonder if Rin will ever study for a test. When pigs fly, most likely.

_Rin:  
_

_moving on,_

_Rin:_

_I SAW  A KITTY CAT SO PURE SO INNOCENT_

Maki clicks on the grey box following Rin's last message, and a picture loads. It's a blurry image, but a distinct silhouette of a cat is in the background.

_Maki:_

_Cute._

_Rin:_

_i-is that all u r gonna say??????  
_

_Maki:  
_

_What else would I need to say?_

_Rin:_

_well idk_

_Rin:_

_but I mean... this cat kinda reminded me of u!!!!!!!_

_Maki:_

_How so?_

_Rin:_

_bc this cat is cute and you're cute too !!!_

Maki stares at her phone for a moment, rereading those words over and over again. A blush settles on her face as she processes Rin's kind compliment. The gears in her brain turn as she tries to think of a good response.

_Rin:  
_

_oh no !!!! 911!!! maki is not responding !!!  
_

_Maki:_

_I'm sorry. I was just surprised... but thank you._

_Rin:_

_> :3c you're even cuter when flustered huehue_

_Rin:_

_I can imagine that adorable blush on your pretty face right now~~~_

_Maki:_

_Cut it out!_

_Rin:_

_< 3 <3 <3 _

Maki squints, and throws her phone onto her bed. Ignoring the nonstop buzzing that must've been Rin, she goes back to studying.

"Really, she has no shame," Maki grumbles to herself. "But I guess that's one of the reasons I love her."


End file.
